ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman Season 6 link added
This takes place after The Batman TV Series season 5's final, Lost heroes Plot Bruce Wayne/Batman and his sidekicks will now have to fight as hard as they can to defeat new villains as well as old ones. Characters Main characters *The Batman/Bruce Wayne(): Under the cape and cowl can be found a younger Bruce Wayne in his 20s. The media is more likely to catch him courtside at a Gotham Gators game or strapping on a helmet to drive his own racecar for a charity than in front of City Hall cutting a ribbon. But don't confuse the swinging bachelor persona for the real Bruce – he's intense, driven and completely focused on his life's mission to serve as the Dark Knight. Aided by technology he's secretly developed – including the operating system known as the Bat-Wave – and driven by the childhood memory of the loss of his parents, Batman takes to the streets in order to bring Gotham's new breed of super villains to justice *Robin/Dick Grayson(): After the death of Dick's parents, Bruce Wayne took the boy under his wing. To bring justice to the criminal’s responsible for his parents' death, Dick joined The Batman's side as Robin. A highly skilled and energetic acrobat, Robin has become an asset to the fight alongside The Batman and Batgirl. *Batgirl/Barbara Gorden(): Batgirl, real name Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham's Commissioner Gordon, is a strong-willed, stubborn teen with an ironic wit. Inspired by her first contact with The Batman, she dons the cape and cowl to become Batgirl to help save her father from the hands of former friend and now villain - Poison Ivy. She eventually gains Batman's trust and he reveals his secret identity to her *Alfred Pennyworth(): *Commissioner James Gordon(Tom Kane):The new Commissioner Jim Gordon believes that The Batman is truly a force for good in Gotham City. Unlike Chief Rojas, Gordon will gladly allow The Batman to apprehend criminals that are considered highly dangerous and extremely difficult to apprehend *Ellen Yin(): *Chief Angel Rojas *Ethan Bennett Justice League *Superman/Clark Kent(George Newbern):Bumbling Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent is the Man of Steel: Superman, Aa alien from a destroyed planet called Krypton, he has superpowers from strength, speed to flight thanks to the yellow sun. As he went to Gotham to present a check from Metropolis, Metallo attacked him and this was when he first met Batman. Wanting nothing to do with another superhero, nor the new Justice League, he ended up fighting three of Batman's rogues before falling under the control of his foe Lex Luthor. After a fight against Batman, which spanned from Metropolis to Gotham, Superman was eventually freed from the control and stopped Luthor's evil plot. Later, he found a trust with Batman and decided to join the League after all *Wonder Woman/Diana (): An Amazon princess from Themiscara *Martian Manhunter *The Flash/Wally West (): *Green Lantern *Zatanna *Hawkman *Green Arrow *Speedy: Green Arrow's sidekick *Supergirl: *Vixen Villains *Joker (Kevin Michel Richardson) *Harly Quinn() *The Penguin (Tom Kenny): *Riddler (Robert Englund) *Firefly (Jason Marsden): Garfield Lynns is a work-for-hire-arsonist who uses laser-technology to commit his crimes. In an episode, he is hired to take down Gothcorp so that they could not fund the children's hospital, but he gets defeated by Batman before he can do so. *Killer Croc (Ron Pearlman): Waylon Jones was an ex-military who was rumored to be a genetic experiment gone awry, that he deals with the wrong kind of voodoo magic in the swamps, he is simply a circus freak (it is never explained which, if any, story is true. Of course, there were hints that he was actually born with a mutation that gave him the appearance of half-man, half-reptile), Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse and has two pet crocodiles to do his bidding. With the strength of a crocodile (and a tail to boot), Croc is able to chomp and swim his way around Gotham. In this version, Killer Croc is even more reptilian than past versions and has a tail. He appears to be much stronger than Batman and much like a crocodile, he's able to stay underwater for long periods of time. *Ragdoll (Jeff Bennett):Is a master thief and triple-jointed contortionist, capable of bending his body in all sorts of impossible ways. Able to bend himself in every imaginable (and even some unimaginable) positions, Ragdoll is a formidable opponent for The Batman, but an even bigger adversary of Catwoman. While Catwoman's interests are merely in cat-related fare, Ragdoll's interests lay wherever the money is. To Catwoman's dismay, this is also in rare cat-items: vintage animation cells, priceless artifacts and the main jewel of their battle, two 'Cat's Eyes' emeralds, hidden in a Gotham Clock Tower by a mobster in the 1930s. Though never found, it was enough to pique the interest of Ragdoll and Catwoman, falling into a trap set by The Batman. After a lengthy and spectacular battle (during which Ragdoll found his prize wedged between two gears he twisted through), Ragdoll went to Arkham empty handed, Catwoman back home and The Batman (and Bruce Wayne) with two newly found emeralds. *Clayface ():Basil Karlo is a third-rate actor. When he's rejected for a dog food commercial for "not having the right look", Basil finds out about Waynetech's research into Clayface, and steals the "Clayface-formula" from their labs. He drinks it and gains shape-shifting abilities, but when he is again rejected for the commercial, he attacks the audition panel and becomes a wanted criminal. *Bane (Fred Tastascior): *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Sinestro (Miguel Ferrer): *Count Vertigo (Greg Ellis): *Deadshot(Chris Cox):One of the world's most deadliest assasins who regularly boasts about never missing.He also does not care who he is assasinating as long as he gets paid. *Hush (Shanon Weaver):An amazing surgeon and former friend of Bruce Wayne who once tried to murder his parents to inherit their fortune but their lives were saved thanks to Bruce's father and blames Bruce for it.He now spends his life trying to get revenge on Bruce for what happened by any means possible.He is able to make himself look like others without using masks through plastic surgery. *Mad Hatter(Peter MacNicol): Jarvis Tech is fascinated with hats of all shapes and sizes and obssesed with the book Alice in Wonderland.He is obssesive-compulsive, and highly delusional.He's got an immature self-image, so he identifies more with children then adults, and if that was bad he's also a genius. *Victor Zsasz(Danny Jacobs): A psychopath who has no mercy for humanity and carves tally marks on himself for every one of his victims. *﻿Poison Ivy : *Mr. Freeze: *Scarecrow: Dr. Jonathan Crane is a professor in phychology and an expert in the phychology of fear but after it was discovered that he tested his fear gas toxin on his patients he was fired and turned to a life of crime using his fear gas to make all others see their deepest darkest fears making it easier for him to commit crimes. *Black Mask *Solomon Grundy(Kevin Grevioux) *Silver Swan (): Years ago, Valerie Beaudry was born by her parents' exposure to radiation, caused her to be horribly deformed. Valerie had no friends except for a pen pal named Henry Cobb Armbruster. The CEO of Armbruster International, he exploited Valerie's need for acceptance by choosing her for one of his projects. Henry promised that he could make Valerie beautiful and so she volunteered to undergo treatments in the program called Project: Silver Swan. The project leader, Benjamin Buchman, experimented on Valerie, mutating her from the proverbial ugly duckling into a vivacious, beautiful woman to become the Silver Swan, granting her incredible beauty as well as tremendous hypersonic powers. Despite her beauty however, Valerie was still jealous of other women - particularly the neophyte super-hero known as Wonder Woman. Armbruster encouraged Valerie's jealousy, intent on using her as a weapon to defeat the Amazon princess. Episodes They're 42 episode in this season﻿ *Rivaled Up: Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze make an arrangement that whoever can eliminate the Batman and his two sidekicks deserve control over the crime underworld. *The Gaze of Fear: A new villain comes to Gotham, Scarecrow is plan to break the minds of Gothem city with his developed fear toxin. *Everythings Wonderful: Bruce and Clark are on a cruise ship in the Atlantic ocean and finds Clark depressed that Lois is dating Steve Trevor, a US soldier and as they talk, a loud shrike came from the clouds. *Headshot: Penguin hires Deadshot, the world's deadliest assasin to take down Batman. *Hush: After someone attempts to murder Bruce he decides to see if any of the criminals of Gotham have any idea who it could have been as Batman. *Maid of Might: As Batgirl goes after Black Mask and *Deepest Fears: Sinestro escapes his cell once again and goes to earth to get revenge on both Batman and Hal Jordan but when he is defeated by the two he seeks out help and frees Scarecrow knowing he uses fear against others. *Ragdoll Returns: Ragdoll is back and its up to Batman and Flash to stop him. *Sidekicks Unite: When Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow are kidnapped by Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, and Count Vertigo only Robin, Batgirl, Super Girl, and Speedy can save them. *Batman in Wonderland: While Batman is patroling the city of Gotham he is knocked unconscious by someone and when he wakes up he is in a strange world. *Ring Ring: Batman is contacted by the psychopath Victor Zsasz who tells him that he has kidnapped Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett and if he dosen't do as he says he will kill them both. Batman is told to locate the phones Zsasz is calling in the city but as Batman tries to get to the phones he is constantly attacked by numerous villains. *Riddle Me This: Riddler creates a mind control device to use on Joker and Penguin to take control of the criminal underworld. Now Batman and Harley Quinn are going to have to put aside their differences to stop Riddler and save Gotham. *Bruce Wayne A Wanted Man Part 1: When Bruce is watching the news he sees that someone is framing him for the injury of several officers including Ethan Bennett. Suddenly his mansion is surrounded with police officers who have come to arrest him. He is able to escape to the Batcave, but now he must figure out who framed him. *Bruce Wayne A Wanted Man Part 2: Now that Batman knows it was Hush who framed him, he must find a way to stop him and clear his own name. In the end Batman is able to defeat Hush but He finds out that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne. The episode ends with hush swearing revenge on Wayne. *Batman vs The Justice League: The Riddler and Mad Hatter join forces to take down Batman for good by taking control of the Justice League. *Protect Wonder Woman: Silver Swan attacks Wonder Woman and is able to defeat her, but before she can finish her, Wonder Woman is saved by Batman and Superman﻿. After stopping Silver Swan the two take Wonder Woman to the Watchtower to recover, but Silver Swan plans to come and finish the job. Now Batman and Superman must protect Wonder Woman at all costs. *Grundy's Revenge: The real Solomon Grundy comes to Gotham seeking out the descendants of the rich landowners of 19th centuary Gotham City, but after one is saved by Batman, he plans to kill Batman first so there is no one to stop him from taking revenge. *Hired Help: Black Mask Breaks Deadshot and Firfly out of prison and hires the two to finally end the Batman. Now Batman must join forces with Green Arrow and Speedy to stop them. ﻿ ﻿ Category:DC Category:TV Series Category:Superheroes